Menunggu Cintamu
by Shinji Aime
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke karena takdir yang mempertemukan. Dengan sekejap, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Tak disangka-sangka Sasuke menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya hanya untuk pelampiasan cinta setelah ditinggal oleh sang mantan kekasih, Karin. Sakura tahu akan hal itu, namun ia tetap setia untuk menunggu cinta Sasuke/ AU3rd Fic
1. Prologue

**Based on True story, Shinji Aime presents**_** MENUNGGU CINTAMU**_

**All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : ShikaInoSai on this chap, EYD less, AU, SASUXSAKU tidak ada di chap ini, Slight SASUXKARIN**

**Enjoy my Fic minna :)**

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Sasuke tengah duduk sendirian di tempat duduk sebuah bar ternama di Konoha. Ia kini sedang mabuk berat. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang sayu dan beberapa botol minuman keras di mejanya. Naruto, sahabat dari Sasuke yang tampaknya agak prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya pun menghampiri Sasuke. Pemuda tampan berambut raven itu tampak urak-urakan.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Jangan minum lagi. Sudah lima botol." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. Niatnya ia hanya ingin menemani Sasuke untuk melepas stress setelah ditinggal oleh sang kekasih. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mabuk berat seperti ini. Sasuke sendiri adalah tipe playboy yang tidak akan ambil pusing jika kehilangan seorang wanita. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda. Sasuke benar-benar mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, sampai Karin meninggalkan Bajingan itu dan memohon untuk kembali padaku." Tolak Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga membuat dirinya sendiri hampir terjatuh dari kursi. Untung saja Naruto menahan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari pundaknya lalu berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

"Karma itu benar-benar berlaku. Kini akhirnya kau merasakan perasaan para gadis-gadis yang telah kau campakan. Mengerikan." Ujar Naruto sambil memejamkan mata sapphirenya karena prihatin akan kondisi Sasuke. Kalau saja Sasuke kini tengah sadar, maka Naruto tidak akan berani untuk menyindir Sasuke dengan kata-kata pedas seperti itu. Ia tidak akan mau kalau-kalau Sasuke akan membunuhnya.

"Karin! Bawakan Karin padaku! Bawa-" Raung Sasuke lalu jatuh tersungkur karena terlalu mabuk.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

"Saku, besok mau antarkan aku untuk berkencan dengan Shika-_**kun**_? Kau boleh mengajak pacar imutmu itu. _**Double date**_ pasti mengasyikkan" Tanya Ino yang tengah mengelap meja cafe kepada Sakura, sahabatnya. Gadis berambut _**blonde**_ itu nampak antusias. Ia sampai menarik-narik seragam _**maid**_ yang tengah dikenakan Sakura.

"_**Nani**_!? Sasori-_**nii**_ bukan pacarku! Dan jangan harap aku mau ikut menemanimu berkencan! Itu pasti sangat menjijikan." Sakura yang tengah menyapu lantai cafe menjawab dengan wajah cemberut khas-nya. Sesekali ia menyelipkan anak rambut merah mudanya yang jatuh menutupi mata.

"Terserahlah apa katamu. Sayang sekali loh. Padahal mau aku kenalkan pada teman-teman Shika-_**kun**_ yang katanya sih Tampan semua. Bahkan ada Neji-san kekasih barunya Tenten-san dari fakultas kesenian dan olahraga." Rayu Ino sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Mata _**aquamarine**_nya menatap mata _**emerald**_Sakura dengan Nakal.

"Ishhh, Aku tetap tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau ikut. Lebih baik kau tuntaskan perkerjaanmu. Sebentar lagi cafe sudah mau buka." Sakura yang nampaknya sudah selesai menyapu pun meletakkan Sapu di dalam sebuah lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding. Cafe bernuansa permen itu tampak nyaman dan manis. Sama halnya dengan para pelayannya. Semua pelayan disini adalah para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang tengah mencari perkerjaan sambilan untuk menambah uang saku.

KLINING

KLINING

Bel diatas pintu cafe terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan kala pintu cafe terbuka. Kedua pelayan berpakaian _**maid**_ berwarna biru muda itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Maaf, kami belum buka. Silahkan menunggu beberapa saat lagi." Sahut Ino. Tampak sesosok pemuda tampan berwajah putih pucat tengah menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Dari almameter yang ia kenakan dapat diketahui bahwa ia adalah seorang mahasiswa dari Konoha _**Art University**_.

"Aku Shimura Sai. Aku ingin melamar kerja disini. Apa ada lowongan yang tersedia?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Kebetulan sekali. Tsunade-_**sama**_ sedang mencari pelayan pria. Kebanyakan pria tidak suka bekerja disini karena seragamnya yang agak sedikit_** feminim**_." Jelas Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan _**feminim**_. Hanya sedikit kurang terkesan _**maskuli**_n. Tapi aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu." Sai menyungingkan seulas senyum aneh yang membuat Sakura dan Ino sedikit bergidik.

"_**Yokatta**_. Kau sudah bawa biodata dirimu?" Tanya Ino ramah. Sai meletakkan tas ransel yang ia kenakan ke atas meja. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah buku binder dan pena dari dalam tas tersebut.

"_**Gomen'nasai**_. Aku belum menulisnya. Tapi aku dapat menuliskannya sekarang." Sai membungkuk sekilas.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan menunggu." Balas Sakura canggung. Gadis berambut sebahu ini nampak amat penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Shimura Sai tersebut.

"_**Eto**_, Biodata diriku." Sai memberikan kertas berisikan biodata dirinya pada Ino. Bola mata onyx Sai terdiam seakan terpaku kala menatap sepasang permata biru cantik di mata Ino.

KLINING

KLINING

"_**Konnichi**_-" Pemuda berkuncir itu menghentikan ucapannya kala menyaksikan Sai dan Ino yang tengah saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"I-ino.." Bisik Sakura perlahan sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Ino yang sempat terhanyut akan keadaan pun tersadar dan memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti kemana jari Sakura tertuju. Gadis berkuncir satu ini terkejut kala mendapati kekasihnya tengah menunggu di depan pintu cafe.

"S-shika-_**kun**_." Wajah Ino yang tadinya merona seketika berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Aa... Ino. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan jaketmu yang tertinggal di jok mobilku. Aku takut kau akan memerlukannya nanti untuk pulang." Ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan menghampiri Ino. Ia sempat memicingkan matanya ke arah Sai.

"_**Arigato**_u, Shika-_**kun**_." Ino mencium pipi Shikamaru. Sambil meletakkan jaket kulit Ino diatas meja, Shikamaru menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hoammm.. Wanita itu memang merepotkan sekali. Aku harus kembali ke tempat lesku segera. _**Jaa**_~" Ucap Shikamaru sambil melenggang ke arah pintu keluar cafe.

"Shika-_**kun**_.. Kau kembali kemari hanya untuk mengantar jaketku?" Tanya Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh.

"_**Nee**_. Karena setidaknya aku dapat memastikan kau memakai jaketmu kembali malam nanti." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum perlahan.

"_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_. Dan maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu." Ino merasa bersalah.

"Apapun demi Gadisku." Balas Shikamaru sambil menekankan kata 'gadisku'. Sekilas pandangannya sempat tertuju ke arah Sai yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton dari drama romansa antara Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Asyiknya kalian berdua sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sai dan Aku!" Teriak Sakura kesal. Ino tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sai tersenyum dipaksakan dan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan. Tapi Sakura sadar bahwa mulai saat ini akan terjadi kisah cinta segitiga di antara Ino, Shikamaru dan Sai.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Sakura sedang sibuk berkaca sambil mengikat helaian merah mudanya. Ino sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas. Kini kedua sahabat itu sudah tidak memakai seragam maid lagi. Mereka sudah berganti baju karena shift kerja mereka telah habis. Dan sebentar lagi akan ada orang lain yang menggantikan mereka.

Haruno Sakura adalah mahasiswi tingkat dua Fakultas kedokteran di Konoha _**University**_. Ia bekerja di _**Bloom Cafe**_ untuk menambah uang saku dan untuk membantu orang tuanya untuk membayar uang kuliah karena mereka bukanlah orang kaya. Gadis yang baru menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun ini tergolong gadis super ramah yang manis. Sakura memiliki penampilan selayaknya gadis remaja seumurannya. Hanya saja kalau soal penampilan _**fashion**_, Sakura masih kalah jauh dari Ino. Helaian merah mudanya baru tumbuh sampai sebahu. Ia memiliki bola mata hijau cerah dan dahi yang cukup lebar. Sakura belum pernah berpacaran. Jangankan berpacaran, menyukai seseorang saja belum pernah. Temperamennya amat mudah terpancing atau dengan kata lain dia adalah gadis yang pemarah.

Sahabat pirang Sakura yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Sakura. Namun Ino berada di Fakultas Keperawatan. Ino bekerja di _**Bloom Cafe**_ hanya untuk menemani Sakura. Mereka berdua sudah seperti sahabat sejiwa yang tak dapat terpisahkan. Uang bayaran dari Bloom cafe hanya sepertiga dari uang jajan dari kedua orang tuanya yang membuka bisnis toko bunga. Ino memiliki selera bergaya yang berkelas. Walau wajahnya tak secantik Sakura, Ino selalu tampil lebih menarik ketimbang Sakura. Ino memiliki helaian pirang yang tumbuh melewati pinggang rampingnya. Biasanya ia selalu mengikat rambutnya membentuk _**ponytail**_. Bola matanya berwarna biru _**aquamarine**_. Dan gadis yang mirip _**barbie**_ ini menyukai warna ungu.

"Ayo Ino. Aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang ganti ini dan ingin segera tidur di rumah. Badanku terasa pegal sekali." Sakura menguap sambil memijat-mijat tangannya sendiri. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu? Bukankah fakultas kedokteran biasanya selalu disuruh membuat kliping?" Tanya Ino sarkatis.

"Huh, kau benar. Untung saja kau ingatkan aku. Andai kita satu fakultas. Pasti menyenangkan." Jawab Sakura lemas. Salahkan orang tua Sakura yang menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran. Untung saja Sakura tergolong anak cerdas yang cepat belajar, sehingga ia dapat diterima di fakultas manapun di Konoha _**University**_. Tapi tetap saja Sakura selalu berharap dapat masuk di fakultas keperawatan bersama Ino, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar dulu.

"Saku, menurutmu apa Sai-_**san**_ akan diterima di cafe ini?" Tanya Ino sambil memakai sepatu _**flat**_ merah mudanya.

"Entahlah. Hanya Tsunade-_**sama**_ yang mengetahui hal itu. Mudah-mudahan saja diterima." Sakura memakan roti melon sambil memakai sepatu _**sneaker**_ miliknya.

"Ya, mudah-mudahan saja. Ponselmu mati?" Tanya Ino, lagi. Ia kini tengah asyik dengan ponsel _**flip**_ berwarna ungu miliknya.

"E-eh iya. Aku belum mengisi baterainya. Ada apa? Mau pinjam ponselku?" Balas Sakura.

"Tidak. Seseorang bernama Sasori menanyakanmu. Ia khawatir karena katanya nomormu tidak dapat dihubungi." Ino kini menatap Sakura lagi.

"Bagaimana Sasori-_**nii** _tahu nomormu? Aa..apa lagi yang dia katakan Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Katanya nanti kau tidak perlu naik bus karena dia akan menjemputmu di halte. Dia pacar imutmu yang waktu itu, ya?" Ino melompat ke arah Sakura hingga Sakura hampir terjungkal.

"Bukan. Dia itu sudah kuanggap seperti _**Onii-san**_ ku sendiri." Cibir Sakura. Sasori adalah tetangga Sakura yang baru pindah dari Kota Suna saat Sakura masuk Sekolah Menengah. Dulu menjelang Sakura ujian akhir sekolah, Sasori diminta oleh orang tua Sakura untuk memberinya les privat. Kini Sasori sudah bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya yang mengurus bisnis pembuatan _**puppets**_ untuk pementasan. Dan entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini pemuda tampan itu jadi semakin perhatian pada dirinya.

"Tapi dia itu imut lohhhh. Wajahnya seperti boneka. Benar-benar _**Baby face**_!" Seru Ino dengan meluap-luap hingga membuat Telinga Sakura sakit.

"Imut? Dia itu sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Dan dia adalah seorang eksekutif di kantor tempat ia bekerja. Kata imut tidak pas untuknya." Protes Sakura.

"Tidak terlihat dari dandanannya. Ia lebih kelihatan seperti remaja kota modern yang imut." Lagi-lagi Ino berbeda pendapat dengan Sakura.

"Dasar! Terserah kau saja. Ayo kita pulang." Sakura yang memakai _**sweater**_ biru _**torquoise**_ dan _**jeans**_ selutut menarik tangan Ino kencang-kencang.

"Aww..Tapi nanti diperjalanan kau ceritakan tentang Sasori-_**san** _ya?" Pinta Ino.

"Ya, setelah beli es krim." Sakura mengalah.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

_**Warehouse modern**_ itu diisi oleh sekelompok pemuda tampan yang tengah bercengkrama. Nampaknya pemuda-pemuda itu tengah berkumpul untuk merayakan sesuatu. Itu terlihat dari banyaknya hidangan dan beberapa botol sake diatas meja. Empat dari pemuda itu tengah duduk di sofa **_single_** yang terpisah. Sedangkan yang terakhir sedang berbaring di sofa panjang.

"Hoi, Neji." Panggil Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di sofa kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Pemuda bermata _**amethys**_ itu menoleh.

"Nani?" Balasnya ketus.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja kekasih barumu itu kemari. Perayaan jadian seperti ini hanya membuatku mengantuk saja. Hoammm..." Shikamaru menguap lagi.

"Tidak, jika kalian tidak mengajak kekasih kalian juga." Neji bersikeras.

"Hei, bukankah tidak baik jika membawa kekasih masing-masing disaat teman sendiri ada yang sedang patah hati?" Protes Naruto sambil asyik memainkan _**psp**_ ditangannya. Ia menujukan kata 'teman sendiri' kepada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Bilang saja kau keberatan karena kau sendiri belum punya kekasih, Naruto. Jangan pura-pura mengasihani Sasuke." Cibir Kiba.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari kalian. Kalau mau bawa kekasih kalian, silahkan saja. Bahkan aku akan tetap datang kemari." Sahut Sasuke dengan segala ego Uchihanya.

Itulah Sasuke Uchiha, Sang pewaris Uchiha _**Group**_ yang terkenal akan sifat _**playboy**_nya. Ia berkuliah di _**International Campus of Konoha (ICK)**_ bersama Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka sering memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk berkumpul menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sasuke berkepribadian dingin, cuek dan acuh. Namun soal ego dan kesombongan tak perlu ditanya lagi. Ialah juaranya. Sasuke kini tengah patah hati karena baru saja ditinggal oleh kekasihnya, Uzumaki Karin yang merupakan sepupu Naruto. Sasuke baru menyadari betapa berharganya Karin setelah Karin tidak tahan menghadapi kelakuan _**playboy**_ Sasuke. Kini ia selalu dilanda oleh rasa penyesalan. Sasuke memiliki rambut model _**emo**_ berwarna _**raven**_. Warna bola mata _**obsidian**_nya sekelam malam. Namun hal itu justru menambah ketampanan wajah Sasuke. Ia menyukai warna biru tua dan paling benci jika dikasihani dalam hal apapun.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru pun heran mengapa Naruto tahan berlama-lama menghadapi sikap dingin Sasuke. Mungkin karena Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak masih dalam kandungan. Dan juga didukung dengan sikap supel, ceria dan ramah Naruto sehingga dapat menutupi kekurangan Sasuke dalam hal bergaul. Naruto adalah anak dari walikota Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Karena satu dan beberapa alasan, namanya tidak mengikuti marga ayahnya. Malahan namanya mengikuti marga ibunya yang merupakan sosialita Konoha. Diantara mereka berlima, hanya Naruto yang belum pernah berpacaran. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik ini memiliki mata biru _**sapphire**_ yang hangat seperti warna langit musim panas. Kulit Naruto berwarna_** tan**_ dan di kedua belah pipinya terdapat iga buah goresan yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing. Ia menyukai warna _**orange**_ yang menurutnya cerah dan tidak menyukai gadis yang berpakaian terbuka.

Kalau Shikamaru merupakan anak paling jenius diantara teman-teman sebayanya. Bahkan beredar isu bahwa nilai _**IQ**_ Shikamaru lebih dari 200. Namun hal itu belum dapat terbukti karena Shikamaru sendiri selalu menolak untuk mengikuti tes IQ. Frasa yang sering pemuda berkuncir ini ucapkan adalah 'Merepotkan'. Ia berkenalan dengan kekasihnya-Yamanaka Ino-saat akan membeli bunga untuk ibunya yang sedang sakit. Kebetulan saat itu Shikamaru membeli bunga di toko bunga milik keluarga Ino. Karena ia bingung untuk memilih, Ino pun membantunya untuk merangkai bunga. Sejak saat itu mereka sering berkomunikasi hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Yang sedang sibuk dengan tablet _**pc**_ adalah Hyuuga Neji. Ia menyukai olahraga bela diri sama seperti kekasihnya, Tenten. Dan bela diri lah yang mempertemukan kedua insan itu. Mereka bertemu di kejuaraan karate tingkat mahasiswa di Kota Suna. Saat itu Neji dikalahkan oleh Tenten. Karena penasaran dengan Tenten, Neji terus mengumpulkan informasi mengenai gadis berambut cepol itu. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu kembali dan jatuh cinta dengan Tenten. Neji memiliki seorang adik sepupu yang amat ia sayangi yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Keluarga Neji merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha setelah Uchiha. Penampilan Neji amat sederhana, Namun rambut coklat panjangnya amat menarik perhatian. Mata _**amethys**_nya selalu menunjukkan sikap acuh yang berlebihan.

Yang memiliki tato sepasang taring di pipi adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Keluarganya membangun usaha _**petshop**_ terkenal di Kota Konoha. Nama kekasih dari penggemar Anjing ini adalah Tsuchi Kin dari kota Oto. Mereka berkenalan lewat jejaring sosial. Kebetulan kini Kin sedang berada di Konoha sehingga mereka sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Kiba memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama seperti Naruto. Ia konyol, suka melontarkan lelucon pedas dan amat peduli pada teman-temannya. Namun ia memiliki rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan.

"Yosh, kalau begitu besok kita ajak kekasih kita semua. Peringatan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, kami membawa mereka bukan untuk memanas-manasi kalian loh." Ujar Kiba dengan semangat.

"Pasti." Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Kiba.

"Hn," Sahut Sasuke acuh.

"Aku akan menyuruh Ino untuk membawa teman perempuannya agar nanti jumlah pria dan perempuannya sepadan." Tutur Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau membawa adik sepupumu yang pemalu itu, Neji." Usul Kiba.

"Tidak." Balas Neji singkat.

"Ayolah.." Pinta Kiba.

"Tidak." Balas Nej dengan sinis.

"Berarti kau lebih suka adikmu itu lajang seumur hidup." Shikamaru berucap dengan tanpa dosa.

"Hn, baiklah kalau itu yang kalian mau. Asal jangan macam-macam saja." Ucap Neji singkat. Mereka semua di ruangan itu tertawa kecuali Sasuke dan Neji.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Udara malam kota Konoha di musim panas terasa begitu dingin. Semua orang langsung mengencangkan syalnya. Begitu pula dengan dua sahabat yang sedang asyik berbincang di kedai es krim. Dua sahabat perempuan itu adalah Sakura dan Ino.

"Ayo kita ke halte sebelum Sasori-_**san**_ datang." Ino menarik tangan Sakura sambil sibuk memegangi es krim tawar rendah lemak miliknya.

"Iya, tapi jangan tarik-tarik tanganku." Pinta Sakura sambil menikmati es krim coklat dengan corong _**wafel**_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sasori-_**san**_?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan menuju halte yang masih sekitar setengah kilo meter lagi.

"Dia tetanggaku. Dulu dia pernah mengajariku sebelum ujian akhir sekolah. Dia orang yang baik dan ramah." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia manis lohhh. Mirip bintang film sinetron." Ino menangkupkan telapak tangan kirinya di pipi.

"Sasori-_**nii**_ sudah punya kekasih, yaitu Uzumaki-_**san**_." Sakura berkata dengan datar.

"Uzumaki? Kayak nama temannya Shika-_**kun**_." Tanggap Ino.

"Ya soal itu aku tidak tau. Masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sakura mulai malas menanggapi ocehan Ino.

"Kapan Sasori-_**san**_ dan Uzumaki-_**san**_ jadian?" Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Hmm..baru dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau dia sudah punya kekasih, kenapa dia malah menjemputmu dan bukannya kekasihnya sendiri? Jangan-jangan.." Ino mulai mencurigai hal tersebut.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bisa saja karena kami searah. Dan mungkin saja Uzumaki-_**san**_ sudah pulang dari tempat kuliahnya." Ujar Sakura cepat-cepat agar Ino tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh..Hei itu sepertinya Sasori-_**san**_ sudah di halte. Waw dia tampan sekali hari ini." Puji Ino saat mereka berada di dekat halte.

"Um, iya. Sasori_**-nii**_!" Panggil Sakura hingga Sasori menoleh.

"Saku akhirnya kau datang. Kau pasti Yamanaka 'kan?" Tebak Sasori kepada Ino yang saat itu mengenakan kaus putih beserta rok katun pendek berwarna ungu.

"I-iya." Jawab Ino gugup.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Saku. Mau ikut bersama kami?" Tawar Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"_**G-gomen**_. Tapi nanti aku akan dijemput oleh orang lain." Tolak Ino sopan.

"Iya, Sasori-_**nii**_. Nanti Ino akan pulang bersama kekasihnya." Sakura menekankan kata 'kekasih' agar Ino tidak kecentilan di depan Sasori.

"_**Sou ka**_." Ucap Sasori.

"I-iya, terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sasori_**-san**_." Ino membungkuk sekilas.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya. _**Konbanwa**_, Yamanaka." Sasori pamit dan mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mercedes hitamnya.

"_**Ha'i. Konbanwa mou.**_" Balas Ino

"_**Jaa~**_ Ino. _**Mata ashita**_." Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil kepada Ino.

"_**Jaa~**_" Ino balas melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Sudah satu jam Ino menunggu Shikamaru di halte. Ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Shikamaru kini sedang asyik merayakan hari jadiannya Neji dan Tenten di _**warehouse**_ Neji. Sayangnya Ino tidak mengetahui hal itu karena Shikamaru sama sekali belum menghubunginya sejak sore. Ino ingin menghubunginya, namun ia berpikir Shikamaru sedang berada di jalan dan ia tak ingin menganggu konsentrasinya dalam berkendara.

'Shika-_**kun**_..Kamu dimana?' Pikir Ino cemas.

"Yamanaka-_**san**_?" Sapa sebuah suara hingga menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Sai-_**san**_?" Ino terkejut saat mendapati Sai tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah _**shift**_mu sudah berakhir tiga jam yang lalu?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya...aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Ino muram karena kembali teringat tentang Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang karena semakin malam akan semakin dingin untuk menunggu disini." Usul Sai.

"Kau benar, tapi..." Ino ragu untuk pulang. Ia tak ingin saat Shikamaru datang, dirinya sudah pulang duluan. Ia ingin setia menunggu Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita pulang naik bus saja. Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak membawa motorku." Ajak Sai, lagi.

"T-tapi..."

"Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak akan bisa berkerja besok." Sai berkata.

"Aku...baiklah" Ino masih ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

Di saat yang bersamaan Shikamaru ternyata sudah tiba di halte. Namun ia sengaja memarkir mobilnya sebelum mencapai halte karena di depannya sudah ada bus. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan malas.

"Ino-" Shikamaru yang berniat memanggil Ino pun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tangan Ino digenggam Sai dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam bus dengan ceria.

"_**Kuso**_, bocah itu benar-benar mencari masalah denganku." Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Ia berani sekali menyentuh gadisku." Ucap Shikamaru perlahan.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_**Author Curhat Zone***_

Ketemu lagi sama Aimeeee. Aime udah lama bgt pengen bikin fic ttg gadis yg tersakiti gitu. Nah, disini Aime akan membuat Saku menderita. Gomen bgtttttt. Dan soal chap ini, baru prologue loh. Sama sekali belum menyentuh ceritanya. Disini banyak Shika-Ino-Sai? Sengaja! Karena mereka yang nanti akan mempertemukan Sasu dan Saku.

Sasu kok sampe stres gara-gara Karin? Itu karena biasanya dia yang ninggalin cewek, tapi tiba-tiba berbalik Karin yang ninggalin dia. Aku sengaja bikin Shika dan Ino jadi crack di fic ini. DI next chap ceritanya bakalan fokus ke Sasu-saku kok. Stay read, minna.

Dan kalo gk berhalangan, Dua hari lagi bakalan update. Review boleh dong? Kasih tau kesalahan di fic ini biar aku bisa lebih banyak belajar. Flame? Boleh kok. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya


	2. They meet!

Di saat yang bersamaan Shikamaru ternyata sudah tiba di halte. Namun ia sengaja memarkir mobilnya sebelum mencapai halte karena di depannya sudah ada bus. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan malas.

"Ino-" Shikamaru yang berniat memanggil Ino pun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tangan Ino digenggam Sai dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam bus dengan ceria.

"_**Kuso**_, bocah itu benar-benar mencari masalah denganku." Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Ia berani sekali menyentuh gadisku." Ucap Shikamaru perlahan.

* * *

**Based on True story, Shinji Aime presents**_** MENUNGGU CINTAMU**_

**All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : SasoxSaku on this chap, EYD less, AU, SASUXSAKU, Slight SASUXKARIN**

**Enjoy my Fic minna :)**

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

"Saku, besok kau berangkat kuliah jam berapa?" Tanya Sasori sambil terfokus pada jalanan didepan matanya.

"Jam delapan pagi." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Besok kuantar ya?" Ujar Sasori lembut. Mata _**hazel**_nya menatap Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"E-eh bukannya Sasori-_**nii**_ harus ke kantor jam tujuh pagi? Bisa-bisa nanti kau terlambat." Tolak Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Besok aku akan meminta izin sebentar. Aku tahu kau sedang krisis uang karena belum menerima gaji, Saku. Setidaknya aku dapat membantu mengurangi biaya ongkos, 'kan?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alis merahnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menyusahkan Sasori-_**nii**_. Lebih baik Sasori-_**nii**_ mengantar Uzumaki-_**san**_ saja. Jadwal kalian 'kan sama. Dan lagipula ia adalah kekasihmu." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ia bisa mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri, sedangkan kau tidak." Kilah Sasori.

"Aneh. Sejak kalian berpacaran, aku hanya pernah melihat kalian jalan bersama sebanyak satu kali. Kalian ini pasangan kekasih atau bukan sih?" Selidik Sakura.

"S-sebenarnya aku tidak mencintai dia." Sasori secara mendadak menginjak rem mobil _**mercedez**_nya.

"Sasori-_**nii**_..." Tatapan Sakura berubah melembut.

"Aku terpaksa menjadi kekasihnya karena aku kasihan padanya. Ia begitu mencintaiku hingga aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya." Tutur Sasori.

"Harusnya kalau kau tidak mencintainya, lebih baik kau tinggalkan ia. Jangan mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis." Sakura mengusap lengan Sasori yang tertutup mantel.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Saku. Aku tidak bisa. Maukah kau berjanji padaku kau takkan pernah membocorkan masalah ini kepada siapapun?" Tanya Sasori sambil menatap emerald Sakura secara intens. Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Aku berjanji, Sasori-_**nii**_. Tapi ada satu syarat." Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi jahil.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Sasori. Dengan mata sayunya yang perhatian

"Kau harus mengantar Uzumaki-_**san**_ ke kampusnya besok dan...Kau harus meminjamkan aku sepeda lipatmu selama seminggu." Sakura mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sasori sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ummm, Aku akan menyanggupi syarat-syaratmu." Ujar Sasori sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking mungil Sakura.

"Yeay, aku menyayangimu Sasori-_**nii**_." Sakura memeluk Sasori secara spontan hingga membuat pipi Sasori semerah warna rambutnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Saku." Balas Sasori. Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Sakura sampai di dalam apartemen mini miliknya. Ia memutar kunci apartemen tersebut lalu membuka pintunya. Dulu ia tinggal di rumah bersama kedua orang tuanya, Namun karena kendala biaya Sakura harus mencari tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan kampus dan tempat kerjanya. Apartemen ini berada sangat dekat dengan pusat kota. Biaya sewanya pun relatif murah. Meski tempat tinggal Sakura cukup jauh, Sasori masih sering berkunjng untuk melihat keadaan Sakura.

"_**Tadaima**_." Ucap Sakura sambil kembali mengunci pintu apartemennya. Tidak ada yang menyambut kepulangan Sakura karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri disini.

"Lebih baik aku mengisi baterai ponselku." Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya lalu membongkar isi tas selempangnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mengambil sebuah _**charge**_ ponsel. Ia menyambungkan _**charge**_ tersebut ke stop kontak lalu mencolokkan ujungnya ke ponsel merah jambunya.

**Miaw**

**Miaw**

**Miaw**

"Ada Pesan singkat." Ucap Sakura sekilas sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Ada dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Sasori-nii. Dia pasti benar-benar khawatir." Sakura menghela nafas lalu memeriksa kotak masuk pesan singkat di ponselnya.

* * *

From : Ino **a.k.a Pig**

_**Received on Tuesday**_, 19 september 2013 21.00

Saku, besok kau mau ikut aku jalan2? Mau ya, mau ya. O iya tolong tlpn aku skrng. Aku sedang butuh teman curhat ;")

* * *

"Ck, dasar menganggu saja." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Tapi ia tetap men_**dial **_nomor Ino.

**Tutt**

**Tutt**

**Tutt**

"_**Moshi-moshi**_. _**Konbanwa**_ Saku. Bagaimana? kau mau ikut 'kan?" Ujar Ino.

"Um, jalan-jalan kemana sih memangnya?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Pokoknya kesuatu tempat. Kau mau 'kan?" Paksa Ino.

"Baiklah, apapun keinginanmu." Jawab Sakura pasrah, sekilas tersirat nada bosan dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Ino, lagi.

"Janji selamanya. Dan aku takkan mengingkarinya. Jalan-jalannya sesudah selesai bekerja 'kan?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, Saku...Tadi Shika-_**kun**_ meneleponku untuk mengajak kencan besok. Dan-"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan membawaku dalam kencanmu. Aku tidak jadi-"

"Ayolah, Saku. Kau 'kan sudah berjanji. Bahkan kau berjanji untuk tidak mengingkarinya. Lagipula besok akan ada banyak teman Shika-_kun_ 'kok. Bukan kita bertiga saja."

"Maksudmu semacam _**Multi-date**_?"

"Ya, semacam itulah. Boleh kulanjutkan ceritaku?" Ino mulai kesal karena tadi Sakura memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ya, tentu boleh Nona Ino." Sakura menjawab dengan hati-hati karena takut Ino marah

"Nada bicaranya sangat datar dan menakutkan. Lalu diakhir telepon ia sempat berkata 'Kau harus menjauhi Sai si brengsek itu kalau mau kita tetap bersama'. Begitu katanya. Aku jadi takut." Suara Ino mulai sesenggukan. Sakura dapat mengetahui bahwa Ino sedang menangis disana.

"Jangan menangis, Ino. Aku tahu kau pasti sedih karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihmu. Tapi...perkataan Shikamaru ada benarnya. Kau harus menjauhi Sai-_**san**_ dan menunjukkan bahwa kau setia pada Shikamaru. Kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Sai-_**san**_, itu pasti akan menyakiti hati Shikamaru." Sakura berusaha memberi saran pada Ino.

"Benarkah? Menurutku hubunganku dan Sai-_**san**_ 'kan hanya sekedar berteman. Dan lagi aku baru mengenalnya selama sehari. Mengapa ia begitu pencemburu?" Tutur Ino.

"Memang sih. Tapi bukan hanya Shikamaru yang menyadari kau memiliki perasaan lain pada Sai-_**san**_. Aku pun dapat menyadari hal itu dari tatapanmu pada Sai-_**san**_." Ucap Sakura sambil mengganti bajunya dengan piyama bermotif panda.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku harus jaga jarak dengan Sai-_**san**_. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Saku. Aku merasa lebih baik. Sampai berjumpa besok, _**Oyasumi**_." Suara Ino mulai tidak sesenggukan lagi.

"Yayaya, _**oyasumi mou princess pig**_." Sakura mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Ino lalu melompat ke atas single bed miliknya.

"Mudah-mudahan hubungan Ino dan Shikamaru akan baik-baik saja. Semoga." Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Pagi pun tiba. Burung-burung yang bertengger di jendela apartemen mini dengan cat pudar itu saling berterbangan saat Sang penghuni membuka tirai jendelanya.

"_**Ohayou Gozaimasu**_ Konoha." Sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

Sakura yang hari itu mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian mengambil tas selempang hijaunya lalu memakan roti melon, makanan kesukaannya. Ia memakai sepatu _**flat**_ berwarna _**tosca**_ yang merupakan hadiah natal dari Ino. Tak lupa ia memasukkan seragam maid biru mudanya ke dalam tas. Sakura memakai _**mini dress**_ hijau tanpa lengan yang ditutupi _**cardigan**_ renda berwarna merah muda.

_**Miaw**_

_**Miaw**_

_**Miaw**_

Terdengar bunyi pesan singkat dari ponsel Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura langsung merogoh tas nya dan mengambil ponsel merah jambunya. Ternyata itu adalah pesan singkat dari Sasori

* * *

From : Akasuna Sasori-_**nii**_

_**Received on Wednesday**_, 20 September 2013

_**Ohayou,**_ Saku-nyan. Kau pasti sudah mau berangkat kuliah 'kan? Aku sudah menitipkan sepeda lipatnya pada pemilik apartemen. Sesuai perjanjian, kau boleh memilikinya selama seminggu. Bahkan kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya, kau boleh memiliki sepeda itu selamanya

* * *

"Hihi, tidak kusangka dia benar-benar meminjamkan sepedanya." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura mengetik balasan untuk Sasori

* * *

To : Akasuna Sasori-_**nii**_

_**Ohayou mou, Sasori-nii**_. Trims atas sepedanya. Kau bersungguh-sungguh sekali ya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya membutuhkannya slama 1 minggu 'kok ;). Semoga hari-mu menyenangkan. Aku menyayangimu

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Ino merapihkan alat-alat tulis dan buku pelajaran yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam tas kuliahnya. Sepintas ia masih mengingat perkataan Shikamaru soal Sai. Tapi ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Menurutnya Sai adalah pemuda yang baik dan menyenangkan. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya saat memandang Sai. Tetap saja ia tidak menganggap Sai akan menganggu hubungannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Ino-_**sama**_," Panggil seorang pelayan kepada Ino yang sedang melamun.

"_**Nee**_?" Ino yang saat itu memakai rok pendek berbahan jeans dan blus berwarna ungu pun menoleh ke arah kepala pelayan di _**mansion**_ Yamanaka itu.

"Inoichi-_**sama**_ berpesan kalau nanti kau akan mengikuti kuliah tambahan dari seorang temannya. Jadi hari ini Ino-sama tidak dapat berkerja di _**Bloom Cafe**_." Tutur sang kepala pelayan.

"Um...sampai pukul berapa?" Tanya Ino

"Mungkin sampai pukul lima sore." Jawab kepala pelayan itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Tazuna-_**san**_. Apa kau tahu siapa teman Tou-_**sama**_ itu?" Lagi-lagi Ino bertanya.

"Kalau tidak salah nama temannya adalah Nara Shikaku. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, saya pamit dulu." Tazuna memohon diri.

"Ya, baiklah." Ino masih terpaku saat mendengar nama 'Nara Shikaku'.

'Ayah Shikamaru yang akan mengajariku? Mungkin aku dapat bertanya mengenai Shikamaru padanya.' Pikir Ino senang. Ino mengambil ponsel _**flip**_ ungunya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada Sakura.

* * *

To : Sakura Jidat

Oi, hari ini aku tidak bisa bekerja di cafe karena ada kuliah tambahan. Tolong beritahu Tsunade-_**sama**_. Tapi tenang saja kita ttp jadi jalan-jalan 'kok. Kita bertemu di _**D'moore**_ restoran mewah di pusat kota. Kau tahu tempatnya 'kan? Ingat kita bertemu disana jam 18.30. Jangan sampai terlambat! Aku malas jika tidak ada teman bicara ;)

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ia akhirnya tiba di tempat parkir _**Bloom Cafe**_. Ia memarkirkan sepeda lipat Sasori di tempat parkir khusus pegawai.

"Sial sekali. Hari ini Ino tidak masuk, pasti membosankan. Hanya ada aku, Shion-_**san**_ dan Amaru-_**san**_. Aku 'kan tidak akrab dengan mereka." Gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan masuk ke Cafe.

_**Klining**_

_**Klining**_

"_**Konnichiw**_a.." Sapa Sakura riang.

"_**Konnichiwa**_, Haruno-_**san**_." Balas Shion yang sedang mengelap meja sambil tersenyum sekilas. Amaru yang sedang mengencangkan bandana putihnya hanya mengangguk saja.

"_**Konnichiwa**_, jelek." Sahut sebuah suara. Sakura terkejut saat mendengar kata 'jelek' dalam kalimat orang tersebut.

"E-ehh..." Ternyata orang itu adalah Sai. Kini ia memakai seragam _**buttler **_berwarna biru muda. Sangat manis dan cocok untuknya. Saking tertarik pada penampilan Sai, Sakura hampir melupakan amarahnya pada Sai yang menyebutnya jelek.

"Kau manis sekali dengan gaun itu. Kalau kemarin kau jelek." Entah Sai memuji atau menghina Sakura. Yang jelas kini Sakura sudah mencapai puncak amarahnya.

"Sai-_**san**_, kau itu seharusnya tidak berbicara tidak sopan begitu. Kalau kau begitu, tidak akan ada yang mau berteman denganmu." Tutur Sakura sambil memasang wajah marah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih sudah mau memberitahuku. Akan kuubah kebiasaan jujurku. Dan satu lagi, karena kini kita adalah rekan kerja...aku ingin kau memanggilku Sai saja. Tidak perlu pakai -_**San**_." Imbuh Sai. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis merah mudanya lalu berjalan melewati Sai dengan segala aura kemarahan dan ketersinggungannya.

"Sakura, Dimana Ino? Aku tidak melihatnya. Apa ia sakit?" Tanya Sai kepada Sakura yang mulai menjauh. Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Dia izin karena ada kuliah tambahan. Apa urusanmu menanyakannya?" Balas Sakura sinis. Ia harus cukup waswas pada Sai yang berpotensi mengacaukan hubungan antara Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Kau bersikap menyebalkan pada temanmu sendiri. Aku 'kan hanya peduli kepada Ino. Apa masalahmu?" Sai menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jangan harap kau dapat mengacaukan hubungan mereka. Dan ingat! Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada aku!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura berjalan cepat ke ruang ganti. Sai sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan 'Hubungan Mereka'.

Dan hari itu di lewati Sakura dengan terus berusaha menghindari Sai.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Ino menunggu Sakura sejak setengah jam yang lalu di depan _**D'moore**_, tapi yang ditunggu belum kunjung datang. Ino sudah mengirimkan sejumlah pesan singkat pada Sakura agar segera datang, namun belum mendapat satupun balasan. Karena jenuh menunggu, Ino pun akhirnya memilih masuk ke dalam restoran terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam restoran sudah ada Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Tsuchi Kin dan adik sepupu Neji yaitu Hinata. Ino mengucapkan salam kepada mereka lalu duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Ino, dimana Sakura? Bukankah kau akan mengajaknya?" Tanya Shikamaru heran setelah melihat Ino datang sendiri tanpa Sakura.

"Entahlah, Shika-kun. Aku tidak pergi bersamanya. Dan dia belum mengabariku sama sekali." Jawab Ino sambil menunduk.

"Semoga saja dia lekas datang, kebetulan Sasuke juga belum datang." Balas Shikamaru sambil mengenggam telapak tangan putih milik Ino. Hal itu spontan membuat wajah Ino memerah dan dadanya berdebar-debar.

Sambil menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Shikamaru, Ino memperhatikan Hinata yang memperhatikan Naruto secara diam-diam dari balik punggung Neji.

'Gadis itu manis sekali.' Pikir Ino.

_**Kring**_

_**Kring**_

_**Kring**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Naruto berdering, dengan cepat sang empunya ponsel langsung mengangkatnya.

"_**Moshi-moshi**_ Sasuke. Kau dimana?" Ucap Naruto

"Aku menghadapi sedikit hambatan. Mungkin aku tidak akan datang. Ada seorang gadis gila yang menabrakkan sepedanya ke mobilku." Balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Semoga gadis itu baik-baik saja. _**Jaa**_." Naruto pun meakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Um, sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan datang. Ia menabrak seseorang dan harus bertanggung jawab." Dengan santai Naruto berkata sambil meneguk Jus jeruk pesanannya.

"_**Sou ka**_." Balas Neji.

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Terdengar suara pesan singat dari ponsel Ino. Ino membuka isi pesan itu.

* * *

From : Sakura Jidat

_**Received on Wednesday**_, 20 september 2013 19.15

Ino, maaf aku mengingkari janjiku krn tdk bsa dtng. Sepedaku rusak krn ditabrak oleh mobil orang dan aku hrs membawanya ke bengkel krn itu spda pinjaman dari Sasori-_**nii.**_ _**Hountou ni Gomen'nasai**_

* * *

Wajah Ino memerah menahan amarah saat membaca pesan itu. Berani-beraninya Sakura menginkari janjinya sendiri. Tapi Ino berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya dan memberitahu semua.

"S-sepertinya temanku juga tidak bisa datang karena ia mengalami sedikit kecelakaan dengan sepedanya yang ditabrak mobil orang. Ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang." Ujar Ino dengan wajah memelas.

"_**Sou ka**_. Pantas lama sekali." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Jangan-jangan yang menabrak sepeda temanmu itu Sasuke. Tadi Sasuke bilang. Ia menabrak seorang gadis bersepeda." Kiba berhipotesa.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu. Bisa saja bukan." Naruto mengingatkan.

"Bisa saja sih." Sahut Neji.

Akhirnya mereka memulai pesta tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

"Hiks...hiks...hiks." Sakura menangis saat melihat sepedanya penyok di berbagai bagian.

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis. 'Kan aku sudah bertanggung jawab membawanya ke bengkel dan menunggu sampai sepedanya selesai diperbaiki." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"B-bagaimana jika sepedanya tidak dapat diperbaiki? P-pasti Sasori-_**nii**_ akan marah padaku." Sakura mengusap air matanya yang berlinangan.

"Kau membuatku merasa bersalah." Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan biru tuanya pada Sakura.

"_**A-arigatou**_. A-aku sampai...hiks...membatalkan janji dengan sahabatku." Tutur Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan Sasuke.

"Jangankan kau. Gara-gara hal ini, aku juga membatalkan janji dengan teman-temanku." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku belum pernah membatalkan janji dengan sahabatku." Jelas Sakura_**. **_Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Dasar wanita. Selalu mendramatisir keadaan." Pikir Sasuke

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_Sial, sudah hampir jam tujuh. Ino pasti marah padaku." Gerutu Sakura sambil terus mengayuh ia melirik jam tangan __**rolex**__nya. Kalau saja tadi Tsunade tidak memintanya untuk membuat laporan keuangan cafe, pasti ia tidak akan terlambat._

"_Hn, aku akan terlambat sampai sana." Sasuke memperhatikan jam mobil lamborghininya. Salahkan kakaknya, Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk membelikan jajanan dango terlebih dahulu._

"_Gadis bersepeda itu menghalangi jalanku. Aku akan menyalipnya." Pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia membanting setir ke kanan, lalu menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang. Sepeda Sakura langsung oleng ke kiri dan menggores mobil Sasuke. Sakura terjatuh dari sepedanya, sedangkan Sepedanya terlindas mobil Sasuke hingga penyok._

_Sasuke yang merasa ada ganjalan di bawah mobilnya pun turun dan mengecek kolong mobilnya. Ternyata ada sebuah sepeda berwarna merah. Tak jauh dibelakang mobilnya terlihat Sakura yang sedang terduduk dengan lutut yang merasa bersalah, Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung terpesona melihat ketampanan wajah Sasuke, namun mengingat kondisinya yang sedang 'tidak baik-baik saja', Sakura langsung menekuk wajahnya dan menangis._

"_A-aku...hiks t-tidak baik-baik saja...hiks." Jerit Sakura hingga membuat Sasuke panik._

"_Aku akan membawa sepedamu ke bengkel. T-tapi jangan menangis. Itu memalukan." Sasuke membawa sepeda Sakura ke bagasi mobil Lamborghininya. Ia juga menggendong Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya._

'_K-kenapa pemuda tampan ini membuat dadaku berdebar-debar? A-aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.' Batin Sakura sambil menahan senyum di wajahnya yan memerah._

"_Jangan menangis lagi, ya." Sasuke mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan lembut._

'_Aaaaa...aku menyukai pemuda ini.' Pikir Sakura malu-malu._

Dan begitulah bagaimana Haruno Sakura dapat bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke secara kebetulan.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu sepedanya selesai diperbaiki. Sebenarnya sepeda itu butuh waktu lebih dari tiga hari untuk diperbaiki, tapi karena paksaan dan tip tambahan dari Sasuke, para montir pun menyanggupi untuk memperbaiki dalam satu hari.

Kryukk

'P-perut sialan ini berbunyi di depan si tampan. Betapa memalukannya!' Pikir Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kau lapar? Mau kubelikan burger?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aaaa t-tidak usah repot-repot." Tolak Sakura sopan.

"Tidak. Pasti kau lapar. Aku akan membelikan burger untukmu." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi tunggunya. Sakura langsung mencegatnya.

"A-aku ikut." Usul Sakura.

"Um, baiklah." Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura lalu mengajaknya ke restoran _**fast food**_ di seberang jalan.

'A-aku tambah menyukainyaaaa' Pikir Sakura, lagi.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

* * *

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di kursi yang paling dekat jendela di lantai kedua. Disana sangatlah sepi tidak ada orang kecuali mereka berdua. Kebanyakan orang lebih suka makan dilantai dasar.

"Kau tidak mau tambah burgernya?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura selesai menyantap burger pertamanya ditemani dengan segelas cola. Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Kau sendiri tidak memesan apapun." Cibir Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka makan _**fast food**_." Sasuke berterus terang.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sendiri?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Ternyata kau baik sekali." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya karena malu akan ucapannya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Begitulah biasanya orang-orang menyebutku." Dengan bangga Sasuke berkata hingga membuat Sakura ternganga.

'Selain tampan, dia juga sombong' Batin Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sebuah suara. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata lah yang memanggil Sasuke. Di sebelah gadis tersebut, seorang pria tampan berambut merah darah dan bermata hazel berdiri dengan gagah.

"Karin..." Desis Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-_**san**_! Sasori-_**nii**_! Kebetulan sekali kalian disini!" Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dengan riang. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah penuh kebenciaan.

* * *

_**...Menunggu Cintamu...**_

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

_**Author Curhat Zone***_

I'm back ;) Hai hai gimana chap ini feel Sasu-sakunya berasa gak? Ripiyuu yaaaa;)

Fyi, Sakura dan Ino itu kuliah dari jam 8 pagi – 2 siang. Terus mereka lanjut kerja di cafe dari jam 2 siang – 6 sore.

Skitar dua chap lagi, Sasu dan Saku bakal jadian. Yap benar sekaliii, disini pacarnya Sasori adalah Karin! Dan kisah mereka bakal sama tragisnya kayak Sasusaku. Stay tuned dan tunggu chap selanjutnya dari aku ya kemungkinan baru update satu minggu lagi, krn ini adlh minggu UTS.

Ini balasan ripiyunya Yang online boleh cek PM masing-masing !

**Akira Fly** : Serius? Sebenarnya end dari cerita ini jga mungkin agak mengecewakan(?) Klo bgitu nanti end nya akan sdikit aku edit biar gak terlalu angst ;) thanks for review. Mind to review this chap?

**Kiki Takajo** : Terima kasih sudah dibilang keren ;) ini sudah dilanjutkan. Mind to review again?

**Momo-chan** : Di chap ini udh ada SasuSaku kok. Tapi Cuma sedikit ;) chap dpan bakal fokus ke SasuSaku Review lagi?

**Tukang review **: Iya, insyaallah kalo sempat pasti aku lanjutkan

**andrea. **: Terima kasih. Aminnnnnn. Review lagi?

**Mumut Imut** : Gomen, aku mau terusin yg ini dulu smpe selesai. Klo sudah selesai, yg NaruHina pasti kulanjutkan ;) Review lagi?

**zey-yenns28** : Terima kasih. Ini sudah keluar next chap Review lagi?

**desypramitha2** : Terima kasih. Disini sudah ada momen SasuSakunya walau baru secuilll. Review lagi?


	3. Please, Come Back!

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sebuah suara. Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata lah yang memanggil Sasuke. Di sebelah gadis tersebut, seorang pria tampan berambut merah darah dan bermata hazel berdiri dengan gagah.

"Karin..." Desis Sasuke.

"Uzumaki-**_san_**! Sasori-**_nii_**! Kebetulan sekali kalian disini!" Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dengan riang. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang wajah penuh kebenciaan.

* * *

**Based on True story, Shinji Aime presents****_ MENUNGGU CINTAMU_**

**All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : SasoxSaku on this chap, EYD less, AU, SASUXSAKU, Slight SASUXKARIN**

**Enjoy my Fic minna :)**

* * *

**_...Menunggu Cintamu..._**

**_Chapter 3 : Please, come back.._**

* * *

Setelah multi date yang melelahkan itu selesai, para muda-mudi itu meninggalkan restoran D'moore dengan kendaraan pribadinya masing-masing. Naruto pulang sendiri dengan motor sport berwarna oranye miliknya, Kiba pulang bersama Kin dengan mobil ferarri merahnya, Shikamaru mengantar Ino dengan mobil rolls-royce hitam milik ayahnya. Sedangkan Neji harus mengantar dua gadis sekaligus, yaitu Hinata dan Tenten.

"Mata Ashita, minna. Hinata, kapan-kapan kuhubungi kau lagi,ya." Ujar Naruto pada Hinata yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"B-boleh, N-naruto-kun. K-kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja." Balas Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna indigo gelap ini amatlah yang mulai merasa bahwa adik sepupunya menyukai Naruto pun mendelik dan berdehem cukup keras hingga semua orang yang ada di tempat parkir itu terkejut.

Neji memang selalu begitu kalau sudah menyangkut adik sepupunya, Hinata. Bagi Neji, Hinata adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dulu saat Neji baru berusia lima belas tahun, Ia bertemu Hinata yang baru berusia tiga belas tahun dan langsung jatuh cinta pada gadis pemalu itu. Namun cintanya kandas saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah anak dari pamannya. Ia berusaha mencari cinta yang baru dan akhirnya bertemu Tenten. Hingga saat ini, Neji menyalurkan cintanya dengan cara melindungi Hinata dengan segenap hatinya.

"Ehem! Sepertinya sudah hampir malam. Rumah Tenten dan rumah kita sangat berjauhan, Hinata. Ayo pulang." Neji menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di jok belakang mobil, sedangkan ia dan Tenten duduk di jok bagian depan.

"Dasar kakak yang over protektif, Perjalananmu untuk mendekati adik sepupunya akan menjadi tragedi, Naruto." Kiba terkekeh kencang saat melihat mobil Neji mulai menghilang meninggalkan lapangan parkir itu.

"Hoammm, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Lebih baik cari gadis yang lain." Sahut Shikamaru sambil merangkulkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang Ino.

"Siapa juga yang mau memacari Hinata. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya 'kok. Lagipula dia sama sekali bukan tipeku." Naruto berdecih sambil memakai helm bergambar rubah kesayangannya. Pemuda satu ini lebih menyukai gadis pemarah dan agresif ketimbang gadis pemalu.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku dan Kin pamit, ya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!" Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Tampaknya Naruto juga akan segera pulang karena ia sudah menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Aku juga duluan, Shikamaru, Ino. Jaa~" Setelah mengucapkan itu, motornya melesat menjauhi lapangan parkir restoran D'moore.

"Jaa~ Naruto-san." Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Kau juga mau pulang atau mau mengunjungi Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Ino yang sedang bergelayut manja dibahunya. Shikamaru tahu Ino pasti khawatir pada keadaan Sakura yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil.

Ino sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai saudarinya sendiri. Mereka bertemu di sekolah dasar internasional saat orang tua Sakura masih menjadi pengusaha sukses. Saat itu Sakura selalu di ancam oleh teman sekelasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah mereka dan memberikan jawaban pada mereka saat ujian. Sakura terlalu takut untuk mengadukannya pada guru sehingga ia terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Ino yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Sakura langsung bertindak. Ia memberitahukan perbuatan mereka pada Sakura.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi akrab hingga sekolah menengah pertama. Namun saat bisnis kedua orang tua Sakura bangkrut, Ino harus berpisah dengan Sakura karena kedua orang tuanya membawa Sakura ke desa. Ino melewati indahnya tahun-tahun sekolah menengah atas tanpa Sakura, sahabatnya. Meski berjauhan, Ino dan Sakura masih sering berkomunikasi lewat surat dan email.

Akhirnya saat semester awal kuliah, Sakura berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa dan akhirnya kembali ke Konoha untuk berkuliah di Konoha University. Meski mendapat uang beasiswa, Sakura harus tetap mencari penghasilan sendiri untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya karena sebagian besar uang beasiswanya ia kirim ke desa untuk membantu kedua orang tuanya.

Ino yang ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut berkerja bersama Sakura di Bloom Cafe, itupun setelah ia memohon-mohon izin pada sang ayah yang lebih suka Ino bekerja di toko bunga keluarga. Mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain. Kecelakaan kecil seperti ini saja pasti sudah membuat Ino panik luar biasa.

"Aku..." Ino menghadapi dilema antara ingin melihat keadaan sahabatnya dan menyusahkan Shikamaru karena harus mengantarnya atau pulang tanpa membebani kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana, Ino?" Shikamaru mulai bosan menunggu jawaban dari Ino.

"A-ano...ayo langsung pulang saja." Jawab Ino dengan cepat. Karena gugup, ia memelintir rok jeans mininya.

"Yakin tidak ingin mengunjungi Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru karena kurang yakin akan tatapan Ino yang terlihat ragu.

"A-aku sangat yakin. Lagipula pasti Sakura akan baik-baik saja karena orang yang menabraknya s-sudah bertanggung jawab. Aku akan melihat keadaannya besok saja." Ino kini mencengkram erat tas tangannya karena terlalu gugup.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu ayo pulang," Shikamaru menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Ino yang terlihat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangannya.

"I-iya." Sahut Ino.

'Gomen, Saku. Aku sangat mencintai Shika-kun. Aku tidak mau ia merasa terbebani.' Pikir Ino merasa bersalah.

* * *

**_...Menunggu Cintamu..._**

* * *

Suasana hening menyelimuti keadaan di lantai dua restoran fast food tersebut. Sakura tersenyum girang, sedangkan Karin, Sasuke dan Sasori saling tatap dalam diam. Sepertinya Sakura sama sekali belum mengenali situasi yang sedang berlangsung.

"Sasori-nii! Pasti kau sedang kencan dengan Uzumaki-san, ya? Kalian sangat serasi sekali!" Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Panggil saja aku Karin-nee, Saku-chan." Karin menghampiri Sakura lalu mengacak helaian merah muda Sakura.

"Tidak kok, Saku. Kami hanya sekedar mampir karena ingin makan malam." Bantah Sasori. Entah mengapa Sasori terlihat seperti tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Karin adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Sasori memang terpaksa menjadikan Karin sebagai kekasihnya karena paksaan sang Nenek dan juga karena rasa kasihan terhadap Karin yang baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya, Sasuke. Karin mengaku bahwa ia begitu menyukai dan menggilai Sasori. Bahkan, Karin selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk membawakan makanan. Pada akhirnya, Sasori merasa iba melihat pengorbanan Karin dan akhirnya menyatakan pernyataan cinta palsu pada Karin.

"Ow, Oh iya. Karin-nee mengenal Sasuke-san? Kalau tidak salah tadi Karin-nee memanggil namanya." Tanya Sakura sambil menarik dua kursi dari meja seberang agar Karin dan Sasori ikut bergabung bersama dia dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan erat dibawah meja. Mereka berempat duduk dengan posisi Sasuke menghadap Sasori. Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Karin di sebelah kanan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah...mantan kekasihku." Tutur Karin sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Setelah mendengar penuturan Karin, entah mengapa hati Sakura terasa remuk menjadi berkeping-keping memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak.

'A-apa yang sedang kurasakan? A-apakah ini yang dinamakan perasaan cemburu? Rasanya sakit. Padahal 'kan tidak terluka ataupun berdarah.' Batin Sakura sambil mencengkram erat dada sebelah kirinya.

"O-oh b-begitu." Sakura mengangguk lemah sambil menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya.

"Kau sendiri? Jadi kau mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Karin sambil mulai mengunyah french fries pesanannya.

"Tidak. Tadi aku menabrak dia di jal-" Dengan tidak sopan, Sakura langsung membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"M-maksud Sasuke-san itu...kami adalah teman waktu Sekolah Dasar. Ya, m-maksudnya begitu." Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidaklah gatal.

"Ooohhh..." Karin membulatkan bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah terang, sedangkan Sasori hanya mengangguk saja. Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura seakan meminta penjelasan akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lelaki berambut merah ini adalah Sasori-nii yang kumaksud sebagai sang pemilik sepeda. Aku mau dia tidak tahu kalau sepedanya rusak." Bisik Sakura dengan perlahan di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke.

"Saku, sepedaku mana? Aku tidak melihatnya diparkiran. Apa kau meletakkan sepedaku di tempat lain?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang masih asyik menempelkan bibirnya di daun telinga Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, Sasori-nii. Itu karena sepedamu ada di bengkel seberang dan sedang diperbaiki. Tadi sore, sepedamu ditabrak oleh mobil Sasuke-san jadi-" Kini Sasuke yang balas membekap bibir mungil Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. Sorot matanya seakan mengatakan 'Dasar bodoh'.

"Apa itu benar, Saku?" Tanya Sasori dengan lembut.

"G-gomen'nasai, Sasori-nii. Hountou ni Gomen'nasai. A-aku..." Sakura kehabisan kata-kata saat berusaha meminta maaf pada Sasori.

Sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan, Sakura selalu merepotkan Sasori. Ia lebih terlihat seperti adik Sasori yang manja, namun Sasori malah senang apabila Sakura bergantung padanya. Ia merasa seperti memiliki tempat istimewa di hati Sakura.

"Hihihi.." Karin terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi lugu Sakura.

"A-ada apa Karin-nee?" Sakura heran saat melihat Karin yang justru tertawa.

"Kau ini sangat manis, Saku-chan. Aku menyukaimu." Karin mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Hountou?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Umurnya sudah menginjak sembilan belas tahun, tapi masih dibilang manis. Itu sangat...

"Iya, dan kurasa tak mungkin Sasori-kun tega memarahi gadis manis sepertimu." Ujar Karin.

Sebenarnya Karin agak iri pada Sakura. Sasori selalu membicarakan Sakura di depannya tiap kali mereka berkencan. Sasori tak pernah menjemputnya pulang dari kampus, justru ia malah menjemput Sakura yang bukan kekasihnya. Sasori selalu memanjakan Sakura. Dan dari sanalah Karin menyadari bahwa Sasori mencintai Sakura dan bukan dirinya. Ia pun sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa Sasori sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Tapi ia tetap setia menunggu keajaiban cinta yang datang entah darimana asalnya. Yang ia yakini selama ini adalah, selama ia tetap setia menunggu cinta Sasori, maka bukanlah tidak mungkin jika perasaan cintanya akan terbalas.

"Itu benar, Saku. Aku terlalu menyayangimu. Tak mungkin aku memarahimu. Aku akan memaafkanmu." Sasori mengacak rambut sewarna permen kapas milik Sakura dengan gemas. Karin menatap sorot mata tulus penuh kasih sayang Sasori pada Sakura dengan pilu.

'Bahkan ia hanya pernah mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' saat ia sedang menyatakan perasaan palsunya padaku.' Karin tersenyum dengan miris. Tak ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Tak ada yang menyadari hal itu kecuali Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Karin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sasori dan Sakura yang sedang asyik berdebat tidak menyadari perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Karin yang berlangsung terlalu cepat.

"S-sasuke..." Bisik Karin lirih. Karin tahu bahwa Sasuke masih sangat mengharapkan dirinya, namun sayang kini perasaan cinta Karin pada Sasuke sudah benar-benar mati. Yang Karin harapkan kini hanyalah Sasori seorang. Bukan Sasuke.

Dulu saat Karin masih menjadi kekasih Sasuke, Sasuke selalu saja menyakiti hatinya. Sasuke berselingkuh di belakangnya dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Homura. Karin paling tidak suka dikhianati dari belakang. Akhirnya, Karin meninggalkan Sasuke karena terlalu sakit hati. Pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sosok Sasori yang setia dan sederhana hingga ia jatuh hati pada Sasori.

"Sepertinya Saku perlu tumpangan untuk pulang. Aku yang akan mengantarnya karena kami searah. Karin, kau bisa 'kan menelepon supir pribadimu?" Tanya Sasori tanpa merasa bersalah Padahal perkataannya barusan begitu menghujam perasaan Karin. Namun Karin tetap mengangguk.

"T-tentu saja, Sasori-kun. Aku mengerti. Lebih baik kau mengantar Saku-chan saja-"

"Biar aku yang mengantar Karin. Kau antar saja Haruno sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Akan kuantarkan sepedanya ke tempat tinggalnya yang tadi sudah tercatat di reservasi bengkel." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu merangkul tangan Karin. Sasori sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun saat kekasihnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang merasakan sesak di dadanya. Kalau boleh memillih, Sakura ingin diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Ia takut jika nanti ia tidak dapat lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke yang telah menawan hatinya. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu kalau takdir akan mempermainkan perasaan cintanya yang tulus dan murni.

* * *

**_...Menunggu Cintamu..._**

* * *

"Selamat datang di bloom Cafe." Sapa Ino riang saat sepasang muda mudi masuk ke dalam cafe. Ino mengambil buku nota kecil di meja kasir dan bersiap menghampiri pasangan tersebut, Namun Sai mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja, Ino. Lebih baik Kau temani Sakura disana. Sepertinya ia sedang murung." Ujar Sai tanpa terlepas dari senyum palsunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat konter memasak.

"E-eh i-iya. Arigatou, Sai." Kadang Ino merasa heran mengapa Sakura dan Shikamaru begitu membenci Sai yang menurutnya selalu bersikap manis. Saat Ino sudah berada di sebelah Sakura, ia menepuk bahunya.

"Oi, kau kenapa? Biasanya kau yang paling semangat menyapa pelanggan akhir-akhir ini." Ino duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau sakit? Kau sedang haid? Kau bertengkar dengan Sasori-san? Pacarnya Sasori-san melabrakmu?" Serbu Ino dengan segala ocehannya. Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Tidak ada satupun dari dugaanmu yang kuanggap benar," Sakura berkata sambil mengacak rambut merah mudanya. Beberapa pelanggan sempat memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Menurut para pelanggan lelaki, Sakura adalah maid dengan wajah paling alami dan manis. Tak jarang Sakura selalu di goda oleh para pria kurang kerjaan.

"Lalu? Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku masalahnya 'kan?" Bujuk Ino dengan perlahan sambil mengencangkan ikatan bandana putihnya. Sai yang sedang membawakan pesanan teh dan wafel panggang sempat melirik ke arah Ino. Untung saja hari ini cafe tidak cukup ramai, sehingga Sakura dan Ino bisa bersantai-santai sebentar.

"Um...Kurasa tidak. Kau 'kan biangnya gosip. Nanti kalau kuberitahukan padamu kau pasti langsung heboh sendiri." Cibir Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai Ino sahabatnya sendiri. Sakura sudah menghadapi trauma mendalam saat Ino membeberkan rahasia soal mentruasi pertamanya kepada semua orang yang dikenalnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko kalau-kalau Ino akan bercerita pada orang lain karena ini mengenai cinta pertamanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau aku mempunyai imej semacam itu." Ino meleletkan lidahnya.

"Huh, kalau kuceritakan...janji jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, ya." Ancam Sakura sambil memelototkan bola mata hijaunya. Ino mengusap-usap dagunya seakan sedang berpikir.

"Um...Setuju!" Teriak Ino hingga beberapa pelanggan kembali menoleh. Shion meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, sebagai isyarat agar Ino tidak berisik.

"Kau tahu...Ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan sepeda waktu itu," Ucap Sakura hati-hati. Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

"Katamu, kau tidak mau membahas mengenai hal itu lagi." Protes Ino. Ino ingat benar saat ia hampir mati penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura malam itu, Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak mau memberitahunya. Anehnya saat itu Sakura jadi lebih semangat saat menyapa pelanggan, sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan bahkan tumbuh jerawat di dahinya yang tertutup poni. Ino berkata bahwa Sakura sedang mengalami gejala jatuh cinta, Tapi Sakura mengelaknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak penasaran," Pancing Sakura sambil menyeringai. Ino mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas.

"Aku menyerah, Nona Haruno. Ayo ceritakan lagi," Ujar Ino hingga Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Yang menabrakku waktu itu sangat tampan. Ia sangat baik dan mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Ia meninggalkan nomor teleponnya untukku. Tapi ternyata sangat sulit sekali untuk menghubunginya." Sudah satu minggu ini Sakura terus mencoba menghubungi nomor Sasuke yang diantarkan bersama sepeda pinjaman dari Sasori yang sudah diperbaiki, Namun usahanya belum juga membuahkan hasil.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa kehilangan semangat untuk mencoba kembali. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai seorang gadis freak yang terkesan mengejar-ngejar seorang lelaki. Padahal ia sangat senang sekali saat membaca memo kecil yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuknya. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah menggenggam memo tersebut.

* * *

To : Haruno Sakura

Ini sepedamu sudah kuperbaiki. Maaf karena hanya menitipkannya pada pemilik apartemen dan bukannya langsung kepadamu. Aku akan sangat senang jika kita dapat berteman lebih jauh. Ini kutinggalkan nomorku agar kau dapat menghubungiku kalau sempat.

087897068500

* * *

"Oh! Akhirnya Sahabat kecilku ini jatuh cinta ya~" Goda Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Di dalam hatinya, Ino sangat bersyukur karena setelah sekian lama, Akhirnya Sakura menyukai lawan jenis. Ia sempat berpikir kalau sahabatnya kurang normal karena belum pernah jatuh cinta. Diam-diam, ia juga berdoa agar Sakura jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tetap heboh," Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Hohoho. Gomen. Habis tidak kusangka kau akan bercerita tentang seorang pemuda padaku." Ino tersenyum sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

"Huh! Semua orang itu bisa saja jatuh cinta! Aku juga bisa!" Cibir Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sudah dengar belum?" Tanya Ino untuk mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan karena sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk bercerita.

"Apa?" Balas Sakura sambil merapihkan pakaian maidnya yang terlipat.

"Besok cafe kita akan disewa oleh seseorang untuk semalaman. Jadi kita akan lembur!" Ino mulai bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Untung saja besok hari sabtu. Ya sudah, Ayo kembali bekerja." Sakura menarik lengan Ino agar mengikutinya ke konter memasak.

* * *

**_...Menunggu Cintamu..._**

* * *

Sasuke kini tengah terdiam di depan laptopnya. Ia sedang membuat rencana rancangan pesta peringatan hari jadi Itachi dan Konan. Tadinya Sasuke sempat menolak, karena ia akan pusing menyiapkan pesta sementara Itachi tengah berlibur ke Paris bersama Konan. Namun ia tak berani lagi untuk menolak karena Itachi mengancam untuk meninggalkan Moe, kucing kesayangannya di Paris. Sasuke menyesal membiarkan kucingnya yang berwarna coklat itu ikut ke Paris bersama Itachi.

Karena terlalu lama di diamkan, Laptop itu mulai menampilkan screen saver. Gambar yang muncul adalah foto kenangan saat Sasuke masih menjalin cinta bersama Karin. Keduanya nampak sangat serasi. Karin tersenyum dengan manis sambil mencium pipi Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar.

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan Karin. Ia menyesal telah menyia-nyiakannya. Walau kini Karin sudah memiliki kekasih baru, Sasuke akan tetap mengejarnya. Satu-satunya harapan yang memungkinkan adalah Sakura. Tak ia sangka gadis manis itu ternyata mengenal Karin dan Sasori. Ia sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana licik untuk menyingkirkan Sasori dengan menggunakan Sakura sebagai alatnya, Namun sayang ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Sakura selama seminggu ini. Ia ingat sudah menuliskan nomor teleponnya di memo untuk Sakura, Namun pertanyaannya adalah...mengapa Sakura tidak juga menghubunginya?

Untung Sasuke sempat bertanya dimana tempat Sakura bekerja. Tempat itu adalah Bloom Cafe. Sasuke yang berencana untuk bertemu dengan Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta peringatan hari jadi Itachi dan Konan di Bloom Cafe. Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlewati.

"SASUKE!" Panggil sebuah suara dari depan ruang belajar pribadi milik Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengenali suara itu sehingga ia hanya berdecak sebal saat mendengarnya. Benar saja, Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang belajarnya di buka dengan kasar.

"Bodoh! Jangan teriak-teriak di sini!" Cibir Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar laptopnya. Terkadang Sasuke heran, mengapa tidak ada satu pun orang di mansion Uchiha yang berani menegur kelakuan Naruto yang kurang sopan kecuali dirinya dan Itachi. Naruto yang hari itu mengenakan jeans belel dan kaus tangan panjang berwarna oranye langsng buru-buru datang ke mansion Sasuke saat Sasuke meneleponnya.

"Kau mau mengadakan pestanya Itachi-nii dimana? Di Ramen's Heaven? D'moore? Uchiha's Hotel? Uchiha's Country Club? Uchiha's Pub? Uchiha's Golf Land? Uchi-"

"Urusai! Pestanya akan diadakan di Bloom Cafe." Potong Sasuke cepat-cepat agar Naruto menghentikan ocehannya.

"Bloom Cafe? Cafe? Yang benar saja! Apa Uchiha group sedang menghemat pengeluaran? Biasanya kau selalu mempunyai rencana hebat dalam merancang pesta. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Bloom Cafe? Namanya saja aku belum pernah dengar!" Ejek Naruto. Biasanya Sasuke memang selalu mengadakan pesta di tempat-tempat tak terduga, seperti di dekat air terjun Niagara, Istana peninggalan kekaisaran Jepang kuno, Kapal pesiar mewah yang sedang berlayar dan sebagainya. Tapi kali ini?

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba hal-hal baru. Jangan lupa untuk mengundang yang lain. Kau juga boleh mengajak teman-temanmu kalau mau." Usul Sasuke.

"Asyik! Tadi kulihat Karin sedang pemotretan di Plaza Konoha. Ia memang hebat. Tak terpikirkan sama sekali bahwa dia adalah Saudara sepupuku." Naruto bercerita. Karin memang merupakan seorang model profesional sejak kuliah dulu.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau tak salah aku juga melihat Sasori sedang menungguinya." Naruto tak sengaja kelepasan bicara. Sasuke melancarkan tatapan mematikan ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau mati?" Sasuke geram.

* * *

**_...Menunggu Cintamu..._**

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Author Curhat Zone***

Hai, Minna... Ini aku udah update!

Gomen hari ini gak bls review karena buru-buru. Hope you enjoy my story J

Chap depan nanti Akan ada surprize! Just wait.

Thanks for all follow and favorite :)

Aime.


End file.
